erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the United Plane
Below is the history of the United Plane. The history covers its creation as well as the era involving the foundation of the After-Shattering period. Before Time In an era when time and space were meaningless, there existed Erudite which was a chaotic void filled with destructive ether. Emerging from the unknown came Ouroboros who slumbered until he had a vivid dream of a world of endless beauty. With his own powers, he brought his dream into reality by creating the United Plane. Allowing magic to flow freely, Ouroboros shaped the United Plane into a fantastical realm unlike anything ever seen before. Creation Era The United Plane was still barren, and Ouroboros wanted to see it populated. Thus, he farmed the soil until it was fertile enough for the goddess Ema to spring up from the ground. Ema, the first physical being, gave birth to every other god and mortal to inhabit the newly created world. It was the responsibility of her children to colonize the rest of Erudite and govern themselves. To make sure that the ether did not destroy the new world, Ouroboros contained the entirety of the ether into an artifact which he stored deep within a chamber reputed as being impossible to find. Even if it were to be found, only Ouroboros was capable of opening it. He also created the enaren ekati which could neutralize the ether's effects, and he scattered it across the United Plane. After creating the world, Ouroboros saw greed and evil in the hearts of mortals and he feared that they could destroy all he had created. To protect the fabric of space and time, he created the first Dragons in his own image to guard creation and ensure Erudite's safety. The ancient Drakons were led by Shurrupak, a wise and benevolent leader who would ensure Ouroboros' mission was carried out. The Time Warp No one is quite sure as to how long ago the Creation Era actually was. The concept of time was still fairly new so it did not run as linearly as many would know it. Time went all over the place, it went faster in some areas, others it went slower, and in some it zigzagged. As a result, mortals and gods managed to explore the entire United Plane even though it was endless. Golden Era Magic and technology eventually became so advanced that the two became indistinguishable from one another. The Shattering is Prophecized TBA Protogenoi Civil War TBA Demon-Moroitos War The Great Old One During the midst of the the Demon-Moroitos War, both sides were faced with an opponent unlike anything ever seen which threatened to destroy the United Plane for good, ending existence as they knew it. This foe was known as the Great Old One. For the time being, a truce was established between the Demon and the Moroitos to combat the new threat. The Shattering When the battle proved to be fruitless, the Demons and the Moroitos were left with one final option. They would use an ancient artifact that would unleash a powerful magical force known as the ether which would obliterate everything not protected by large deposits of enaren ekati. Breaking the ether's seal would also kill every god of the First Pantheon as they were elemental personifications of the world. The artifact was activated, and thus, a cataclysm never seen before in Erudite took place: while the Great Old One was destroyed, the entirety of the United Plane was shattered into numerous smaller planes and every god of the First Pantheon was dead. Ouroboros, although he was not tied directly to the United Plane like the other gods were, had mysteriously vanished so many presumed him to have also perished. The mortals who lived to tell this tale hid in a sanctuary which would later be known as the First Plane, guarded by the Moroitos and the rebel Drakons, the former perishing in the destruction. Among the surviving mortals were Humans and Elves, but throughout the next few millenia, new species of mortals would evolve across Erudite while new gods would be born from the ether. The mortal survivors were ferried across the planes by the rebel Protogenoi who protected them from the disaster, allowing them to spread across Erudite to planes as far-flung as Eidyn, Khyorgan, Valorum and Caelum. These dragons helped create some of the first civilizations and settled down in the various planes. Over time, due to the separation of the planes, they evolved into different forms, as did the races they had carried to their new homes. Post-Shattering The destruction of the United Plane left trillions of souls stranded in the ether with nowhere to go. Left unchecked, they could be doomed to congregate into a horrifying entity that would revive the Great Old One. The Demons realized they needed to create a holding spot for all these lost souls, and thus, the world of Brunikor was created. The souls of the Moroitos refused to enter Brunikor, believing that they should never meet the Demons again. As a result, they became the Arbiters, guardians of the planes. They tasked themselves with protecting each plane from being destroyed by otherworldly forces to preserve what little was left of Erudite. More afterlives The New Gods, born from the ether after shattering, also intervened with the Demons' plans. Wanting to gather their own strength from their followers, they begun to create their own afterlives each one different depending on what they wanted their followers to believe. This would create conflict between the Demons and the New Gods, causing a cold war to begin. The Soul War A war between the New Gods and the Demons could've threatened all that remained of creation, so a cold war emerged that simmered for ages. To this day, the Soul War has never been resolved, and some fear that one day, it could turn hot, leading to a cataclysm nearly as great as the Shattering itself. Afraid of a new war and tired of fighting, the Demons left Erudite to the mortals who were now alone in the universe, hoping to ensure they would be safe should the Soul War turn hot, but not before leaving them the gift of the Aard'Vorn so that they could shape Erudite how they saw fit. Today, the ether still covers all of Erudite serving as a barrier between the smaller worlds. Category:History